Like you flip a coin
by Robin'snRoses
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella discovers a part of herself she didn't even realize she had. She gets imprinted on and new love blossoms. But, When Edward comes back, will the new her be able to keep her together? Will her new found love hold?
1. Chapter 1

"_You—you don't…want me?"_

"_No" _

She had nothing—no pictures, no clothes, the only other thing he could have token away from her was her memories. And what hurt her most about this was, for once, she knew—knew a clean brake was not what she needed. How dare he take away all _her _possessions? They belonged to her. He had no right.

He might want to forget her, but she did not want to. She knew a piece of her heart would always belong to Edward. She could not change this but he couldn't ether. Humans where not as forgetful as he claimed and she would remember what he had done all her life.

Deep inside her, she hated him. Hated him for playing with her feelings, hated him for keeping Alice from her. Bella started shaking a little on the cold hard forest floor. A knew hole ripped into her chest, eating away at her already broken heart.

The hole was for Alice. For the family who had been ripped from her. For the bubbly little pixie who had a passion for shopping, for the big teddy bear who loved video games, for the confederate solder who always _felt_ everything, for the mother and father she had longed for even for the cold faced girl who had lived threw so much. They were her family.

Bella started shaking even more. Shiver raking her thin body. Heat seemed to seep from a hidden part of her, a part she had never acknowledged. She felt like her whole body was going to explode. She screamed out in shear pain, the combined hurt from her physical pain and her mental ghosts being too much.

It could have been ten minutes or it could have been ten years. All Bella knew was the pain. It filed her and in some way, it completed her in others, it ripped her apart. Hse lost all notion of time. There was only the void.

She lay on the cold forest squirming as if she believed that if she moved away, the pain would not follow. She felt it then, her body _did_ explode. Her suffering doubled then tripled and fur covered her body. She felt her bones grind into tiny pieces—sand like—and refuse together but, in the wrong places.

She let out another long scream but, this time; it came out as a howl. Then, she started to cool. Her body taking in the normal—to the new her at least—temperature of 108 Celsius.

Bella looked down upon her abused body. It was no longer had the form of a human. It looked more like…a howl of terror escaped her jaws. It looked like a huge dog or, a wolf.

After another unknown amount of time, her body slowly started switching back. She winced slightly but held it in. it wasn't as painful as the first time. Her body was streaked with sweat and blood. Bella didn't care that she was naked. She was too exhausted to think so she lay down on the forest floor which didn't seem cold anymore and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep exactly. She was too tired to fall asleep. it was more like a half rest—a meditation.

………………………………..

In a little cottage next to first beach, Sam Uley looked up. He felt it, some one phasing. It was long and seemed painful for the person. But, Sam had to leave it. This was something the person had to achieve herself. After about five hours, it stopped. He knew everyone in the pack had felt it and was coming over so he told Emily what had happened.

Then, he phased and ran into the forest. He was fast, so he ran for about five minutes only. Sam was surprised to see he was no longer in La Push. He was in Forks.

His nose went up in the air, sniffing a sweet musky sent. Honey freesia and pine needles, maybe a hint of strawberries. He followed the sent into a little clearing. In the center lay a small white wolf. The wolf's fur was matted in sweat and blood.

Sam arrived just on time to see the small werewolf shift back into a girl of about seventeen. She whimpered slightly and fell to the ground, curling into a foetal position. Her eyes closed but her breathing didn't equal. She wasn't asleep.

Sam quickly took of his shirt, put it on the girl and called Leah. She was the only other girl shape shifter. She would know what to do. Leah picked on the fourth ring.

"Hello Leah here"

"Leah," Sam sighed in relief "there's a knew werewolf"

"Okay well were all at yours and Em's"

"Sure but can you come here? Just you—you'll understand when you get here"

"Umm, fine?"

Then she hung up. Sam waited nervously for Leah to arrive. He walked circles in the earthen floor. The girl was still out. After about five minutes, Sam heard something in the brush behind him and relaxed when he saw Leah tumble out.

She gave the small girl one look and gasped happily. She was no longer the only she wolf in the pack.

It took them ten minutes to bring her back to Sam and Emily's do to the fact that she wasn't very responsive to anything that happened around her. But, it was still shorter then it took any of the other wolves to phase. Usually, they where still wolves when Sam got there.

Leah opened the door for Sam who was carrying the limp form of the girl. Everyone went silent. They had all thought that female wolves were abnormal; that Leah was some sort of a freak of nature. But there, firmly put in Sam's arms was another female wolf. They knew it was her, they felt the connection. Soon, everyone was wondering who she was. Only then did they take the time to examine her. She was 5'9, about the same height as Leah and had long curling glossy brown hair. She had pale skin, milky white. When everyone was wondering what her name was, they heard Jacob whisper "Bella? Bella Swan?" This was exactly at the same moment when Embry burst into the room. Then, he looked at the girl.

He felt his world shift around. He no longer lived to eat and patrol and talk of cars and girls with Jake and Quil. He lived to protect this pale girl, blood sweat and all, wearing Sam's over large Shirt. He lived, for Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella opened her eyes. She blinked once, then twice. Something was wrong. This wasn't her room. And she was hungry. Bella got up and walked to the window on the other side of the room. She wanted to know where she was. It was bright out, maybe lunch time or something. The house was surrounded by trees. Maybe it was in the forest.

Bella looked down at herself. She was wearing a huge plain t-shirt. She blushed. Someone had changed her. Bella heard the door opening and swung around on the balls of her feet. The person at the door was really tall. It was Jake. "Jacob," she whispered urgently, "where the heck are we?" he chuckled. "Um, you know Sam and Emily right?" he scratched his head. "Well, I know who they are?" it sounded like a question.

"You're at their house…We here…at their house." She looked at him dully. "What am I doing at their house?" and that's when last nights memories came flooding in. she remembered Edwards lies. She felt the pain of loosing her family, not even being aloud to say goodbye.

Bella fell to the ground crying. The hole in her chest was back, or maybe, it was always there. She just didn't know why. She felt Jacob pull her of the ground and carry her somewhere. She didn't even care anymore. She felt him sit her down on a chair and say something to someone. She couldn't hear. She ears where blocked and her nose was runny. The tears kept falling from her eyes.

"There, there, here, blow your nose." She blew hard and felt better. "Here, have a muffin, and some eggs, and these waffles, and this fruit thingy." Bella saw the lady pile a plate high with food for her. She was hungry. The food just wouldn't go down her throat. "I'm Emily, but we'll have time for that later. For now, just eat." Bella took a bite out of her muffin to show she was listening.

The door opened again. A tall girl came in. "I'm Leah. You're Bella. We're both the female wolves now! Plus, Embry has got an eye on you and, if I say so myself, he's HOT." Leah hugged Bella. "But come on, you must be about my size know. I'll lend you some clothes." Bella followed Leah, who seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Leah dragged Bella upstairs into a yellow room with drawers and a closet. She opened on of the draws and pulled out a t-shirt and some short shorts. "Don't worry," she said knowingly, "you won't get cold. It comes with the wolfieness." Bella nodded and put on the clothes.

* * *

Look people. i know it's short and it's been a while but hey! I'm back!i just want to say i've got a major writers block and I'm trying.

i love you all.


End file.
